Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story!
by ocramed
Summary: A direct sequel (of sorts) to "Moon Goddess of War". SM x GoW crossover fusion story only. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Ami continues to read the story of the Moon Princess, when she is officially given her first assignment as the Olympian goddess of war, and how that assignment would reunite two old friends…

_Having successfully freed Kratos of Sparta his burden, the Moon Princess became the Olympian goddess of war. As a result, the citizens of Sparta honored the humble girl-turned-goddess by making her the patron deity of the Spartans. Maidens would be inspired to become warrior guardians, as they sought to fight for love and justice. But none would be as enthusiastic as Calliope, the daughter of Kratos and Lysandra, who would aspire to become her home's premier protector…_

"Ahhhhhh," Usagi yawned, as she woke up from her slumber, in her home within the halls of Mount Olympus. She stretched her arms, and rubs her eyes before sitting up in bed. She turned to see the rising Sun…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she extends her sight, so that she could see Eos, goddess of Dawn, sending her brother Helios off to work, as the sun god began his duties for the day. "Even after all this time, it is weird seeing the gods at work…"

"We do work in mysterious ways, Bunny," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned to see Athena standing by the entrance of her bedroom.

"Athena?" Usagi said.

"Good Morning," said Athena, the goddess of wisdom, also a war goddess. "And…Happy Birthday."

"You…know?" Usagi said in surprise.

"I make it my business to know everything that takes place on Olympus," Athena said, as she goes over and sits on Usagi's bed. "And that includes the birthdays of new goddess."

"I…I see," Usagi said, as she turns away.

"Usagi?" Athena asked. "Did I offend you somehow?"

"No, you didn't," Usagi said, as she turned to look at Athena. "It's just that…I'm twenty-six years old. It's been ten years since I first met Kratos, and I am so far away from my friends and…family. And, well…"

"You feel lonely," Athena said.

"Well, sure. There is a…guy back in my time that I really liked. And, well, I always thought that we would have ended up together someday…"

Pause.

"And now, that may not ever happen," Usagi said with a sigh. She then looked Athena squarely in the eye.

"I am grateful for everything you have done for me, Athena, so, please indulge my melancholy."

"I know it's hard for you, Bunny," Athena said, as she takes Usagi's hand. "You were born mortal, while many Olympians were not. And, in time, you will come to accept your new life. And perhaps, if we Olympians are still in existence thousands of years from now, you can find this beloved of yours."

"Do you think Lord Zeus will permit me to have a mortal for a boyfriend?" Usagi asked.

"I don't see why not. By why wait for this Mamoru, when you can date a fellow god, if not a mortal that is alive now?"

"I don't know," Usagi said, as she blushed. "It's just that, well, you know."

"Yes, I do," Athena said with a smile. "I, too, have known no male."

"Really?" Usagi said in surprise.

"I'm too busy and too picky to, as you say, 'date'," Athena said. "However, if you wish to keep your vow to your virtue, then there are other options."

"Like what?" Usagi said in a confused manner.

"You…know," Athena said with a knowing smile.

"You mean…you?" Usagi said in surprise.

"We virginal goddesses are not as indulgent as our brother gods, but we still feel affection like any other."

"Well, okay," Usagi said thoughtfully. "I…I'm not against such things, especially since, back in my era, two of my closest friends are girls, and are into each other, but, for me, well…"

"I understand, and no one will force you to choose how you conduct your life here on Olympus," Athena said. "The only thing that will be required of you, as the Goddess of War, is to wage war for our worshipers, and against our enemies."

"Oh, I see…"

"But do not worry about that. For now, I will help you get accustomed to your new role."

"But, I'm not into the wanton violence thing," Usagi said. "I only fight to survive, and to protect others, as well as right injustice."

"And that is why you will be known as the Fury of Olympus, due to what happened between you and the Moire," Athena said.

"Well, that whole thing was, well, stupid," Usagi said, as she crossed her arms. "I understand the whole 'blood oath' thing, but the Moire sisters were just, well, being 'witches'."

"True, true," Athena said, as she stands up. "But enough of such talk. Today should be a day of celebration."

Athena claps her hands, and five handmaidens suddenly appear, carrying various bathing items. However, something about them gave the Moon Princess pause.

"Who are they, and why do they look like my old friends?" Usagi asked.

"We gods are fortunate to have servants," Athena said. "In fact, we can create our own to suit our needs…"

Athena turned towards the handmaidens.

"I had Hephaestus create servants for you, based upon your memories of your closest friends, mostly to help you adjust to your new life, as well as to keep you company," Athena said, as she looked into the handmaidens' collective eyes. "Be sure to keep your new mistress happy."

"Yes, Oh Wise Goddess," said the handmaidens, as they bowed towards the Olympian.

"Now, Usagi," Athena said, as she turned her attention back to the Moon Princess. "Get yourself ready. Though it is your birthday today, it is still required of you to attend the meeting of the primary gods this morning."

"Oh, okay," Usagi said, as she gets out of bed. Immediately, Usagi handmaidens surround her to strip her of her clothes, before placing a bathrobe around her.

"Um, I can do this myself, you know."

"Usagi, let them serve you," Athena said. "They were created for that purpose. And, if they serve you well, they can earn their souls as immortal beings in their own right."

"Oh, okay…"

"Oh Goddess of War, please follow us into the bathing room," said one of the hand servants who possessed the spitting image of Usagi's friend Rei. "We will prepare your glorious body, so that others might find it pleasing to the senses."

"In other words, I have to take a bath," Usagi said flatly, as she sniffed her underarms. "But…I don't smell anything."

"Of course not," Athena said with a smile. "We're gods. We do not perspire like mortals, among other things that are related to hygiene."

"You don't say…"

Soon, Usagi, dressed in the finest linens, wearing some sort of silver breastplate armor, and carrying her silver war helmet in hand, arrives to the assembled primary gods for her first official conference. Under her feet was a representation of the domain of the Olympians. She was a bit nervous about meeting the other gods, especially Lord Hades…

"So, you decided to show up, Moon Princess," Hades said with a sneer, as the god of the Underworld looked down on Usagi.

Usagi looked up at the god, and swallowed hard. She knew that Hades blamed her for the death of his wife Persephone, even though she had desperately tried to get the goddess of spring to back down on her quest to end existence amongst the gods and men alike.

"Um, hello," Usagi said.

Before Hades could say anything else…

"Hades!" said Zeus. "This hall is neutral ground. Stay your hand!"

"Of course, my brother," Hades said, as he backs away. "I don't want to disturb the latest 'pet project' of your daughter Athena."

"We all know that my brother Ares was out of control," Athena said, as she stepped forward. "And how convenient of you that you are ignoring HIS design on Mount Olympus…"

"This little girl caused the death of my beloved!" Hades yelled. "Granting her godhood, let alone a primary place amongst the gods is an insult!"

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she stepped forward to face Hades. "Where were YOU in all this? I tried to stop her from bringing down Mount Olympus, but her hatred for you and of her situation was too much to bear…"

Pause.

"I cared about Persephone, Lord Hades," Usagi said. "Back in my early days in this era, she introduced herself to me as a friend in the mortal world. I didn't even know she was a goddess until she had concocted her mad scheme to bring about the end of Mount Olympus. And when Persephone refused to listen to reason, when she attacked ME for trying to get her to see reason, that's when I knew she was beyond saving. So, I made a choice to save everyone else, when I stopped her for GOOD."

Hades curled his lips but did not say anything…

"Hades," Zeus said.

"Of course, my brother," Hades said, as he stepped back while still maintaining his eye contact with the Moon Princess. "Know this, girl: the moment you are out of favor with the gods, I will make sure that you will know my pain…in spades."

And, with that, Hades walks away.

Usagi begins to breathe a sigh of relief, as Athena comforts her.

"Are you alright?" Athena asked.

"I am," Usagi said. "It's just that…I did everything I could to make Persephone see reason, and, still, I wish that I could have found another way to resolve the crisis."

"We all know," Athena said, as she glanced over at Demeter, who was still in mourning for the loss of her daughter Persephone. "Your ability to show others mercy is the reason why you were allowed to become an Olympian."

"Thanks," Usagi said with a nod. "So, what's next?"

"We have our meeting, of course."

"Everyone, gather around," Zeus said. "Let us begin our meeting…"

Later, the Moon Princess arrives in the city of Sparta, where a festival was well-underway. For days, the Spartans were celebrating a new temple of worship that had been dedicated in Usagi's honor…

"Father, may I?" said Calliope, as she prepares to present her gifts to a statue of Usagi.

"Well, I'm not sure," Kratos said with a mischievous smile. Ever since his friend Usagi became a goddess, his has been happy to spend his time with his wife Lysandra and daughter Calliope whenever possible. In fact, the legendary "Ghost of Sparta" was thinking about retiring from the life of a warrior althogether…

"Have you been a good girl?" Kratos asked.

"Of course, Father," Calliope said with an enthusiastic smile. "I want the Moon Princess to be proud of me. I even wrote my first poem in honor of her."

"Well…"

"Oh, Kratos, let her be," Lysandra chided.

"Oh…okay," Kratos said, as he nods his head. "Go on."

"Thank you, Father," Calliope said, before running off…

"Kratos, would you be opposed to the idea of us having another child?" Lysandra asked.

"After all this time, I would never deny you anything," Kratos said, as he hugged his wife.

"I will ask our patron goddess to bless us a child."

"Heh," Kratos said.

"What?"

"In spite of her name, Bunny is not the type to know how men and women procreate," Kratos said.

"Then, maybe the goddess can get the blessing from the other gods for the blessing?" Lysandra suggested.

"That could work-"

"Father!" Calliope said in excitement.

"What is it?" Kratos said.

"The statue of the goddess is speaking!"

"Kratos?" Lysandra asked in concern.

"Wait here," Kratos said, as he goes into the temple's altar room…

"Kratos!" said the statue of Usagi, as it looked down. "Kratos, are you here…?"

"Bunny?" Kratos said.

"Kratos, you're here!" the statue of Usagi said. "I need your help on a quest-"

And then, the statue of Usagi then looked at itself...

"Ah!" the statue of Usagi said, as it tried to cover its chest. "Who made me this 'big'?"

"Bunny, the statue is not YOU," Kratos said, wondering how a representation of a goddess could actually blush out of embarrassment. "That isn't your actual body you're possessing. It's just a statue. Besides, you're an Olympian now. You're not supposed to care about such things."

"I know, but still…what kind of pervert would design a statue of me in this way? I'm not Aphrodite or Demeter, you know…"

Kratos could only sigh in reply.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

The next day…

"Father, must you go?" Calliope said, as Kratos prepares to go on his quest.

"I have to, my daughter," Kratos said, as he slings his "Blades of Athena" on his back. With Usagi as the Olympian goddess of war now, the curse on the blades was removed, and was blessed by Athena as reward for Kratos' endeavors.

"I have to learn the truth about my mother."

"Then be safe on your journey, my husband," Lysandra said, as she hands Kratos his pack. "And come back alive."

"I promise beloved," Kratos said, as he hugged his daughter while kissing his wife.

Lysandra broke the kiss, and turned to see Usagi standing there. She always wondered if the Moon Princess' relationship with her husband is more than just being friends. Surely, the Moon Princess knew things about Kratos than she did…

"Alright," Kratos said, as he walked past Usagi. "Let get a move on…"

Usagi turned away to follow Kratos, when she felt her frock being tugged at. She then turned towards the source.

"Please, goddess, protect my father," Calliope said.

"I promise," Usagi said with a smile.

"I will hold you to that promise, goddess," Lysandra said.

Usagi merely nods her head in reply…

A day later, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta are on their way to the fabled Kingom of Atlantis.

"I don't see why you can't take us there yourself," Kratos growled.

"Atlantis is Poseidon's domain, but he hasn't been seen in a while," Usagi said, as she held onto the beam of their ship. "Plus, with him missing, Zeus has sent me to Atlantis to determine his whereabouts…"

Pause.

"Besides, I figure that we can do this the old fashion way, like old times," Usagi said with a smile.

"I prefer a nice retirement to having adventures," Kratos said sternly. He then turned to look at the goddess that was standing before him.

"But, I am glad to see you again, old friend."

"Aw," Usagi said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you, too-"

Suddenly, Usagi's senses rang out in alarm.

"Kratos," Usagi said, as she takes her Silver Sword from pocket space.

"I sense it, too," Kratos said, as he grips his Blades of Athena, after removing them from his back.

The pair looks around the deck of their vessel, when suddenly their ship is rocked.

BOOM!

The pair braced their footing as giant tentacles began to envelop their ship, even as scores of mermen warriors jump onto the craft with their tridents in hand.

"Yep," Usagi said. "Just like old times…"

After beaten off the sea monster known as Scylla, but not killing it, Usagi and Kratos were swept to the shores of Atlantis itself.

"Not exactly how I had hoped to travel," Usagi said, as wrings out some water from her frock. "You would think Poseidon would have let his pet know that we were coming…"

"We're here," Kratos said, as he looks around his immediate surroundings. "For a hub of commerce and trade, things around here are too quiet."

"Tell me about it," Usagi said. "Anyway, I was told that we should stop by the Temple of Poseidon first."

"Why could we not have just been deposited there, and avoid the sea god's pet altogether?" Kratos said.

"Again, this is Poseidon's domain," Usagi said. "Besides, even if was available, he and I, well, haven't gotten along lately."

"Oh, really?" Kratos said in a disbelieving manner, as he folds his arms.

"And, I, well, kicked Poseidon in the groin when he was coming onto me that one time," Usagi said sheepishly.

"Really."

"Really. He thought I would be an easy conquest. I mean, really."

"Humph," Kratos replied with a grin. "Well, then, shall we proceed?"

"Sure," Usagi said.

Pause.

"Um, where is this Temple of Poseidon?" Usagi said, as she asked a passerby, resulting in Kratos shaking his head in amusement.

A short while later…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she tosses aside a piece of tentacle from her back. They had been attacked again by Poseidon's sea monster, right when they gain entrance into the courtyard of the Temple of Poseidon.

"Why do you insist on carry THAT," Kratos said.

"Well, I was in the mood for some calamari later," Usagi said.

"…What?"

Before Usagi could reply, she and Kratos heard the sound of moaning from within the Temple of Poseidon itself…

"Ohhhhhh…"

Upon further scrutiny, Kratos found the surprise of his life.

"Mother?" Kratos said in alarm.

The older woman coughs, as she turns towards the Ghost of Sparta.

"K-Kratos?" the older woman said in surprised. "You are here…you are here after all…"

"What treachery is this?" Kratos said, as he turned to Usagi. "Well?"

"Beats me," Usagi replied with a shrug. "That's part of the mystery around here, I guess…"

"Kratos, I do not have much time left," the woman said, whose name was 'Calistoga'. "You must know the truth."

"And that is what?"

"Your brother…is alive."

"What?" Kratos yelled. "Deimos…is alive?"

"Aye."

"But you said-"

"The gods had forbidden me from telling the truth about what had really happened, the day we lost Deimos," Calistoga said. "You, my son, was suppose to be the instrument of which Ares would use to bring about the fall of Olympus…"

Pause.

"Until YOU interfered, Moon Princess," Calistoga said, as she weakly points to Usagi.

"Me?" Usagi said. "But…all I wanted was to prevent Kratos from killing Lysandra and Calliope."

"Aye, and I thank you for that," Calistoga said. "When you undid the gods' plans for Kratos, I wanted to tell all what had happened to Deimos. But…they sent me here, to prevent me from telling you the truth, after you were saved by the Moon Princess."

"Which gods?" Kratos said in anger. "TELL me."

"Ares and…and…"

Suddenly, Calistoga began to cough violently, as her flesh began to morph.

"Hhhrrrrugh-!"

"Kratos!" Usagi said, as she pushed the Ghost of Sparta out of the way. "She's been cursed!"

Kratos looked on, as his mother becomes some sort of huge monster.

"RRRROARRR!" Calistoga roared, as she turned on her son and the Moon Princess.

"Forgive me, Mother," Kratos said, as he prepared for battle…

"No, let me deal with this," Usagi said, as she faces Calistoga.

"What can YOU do?" Kratos demanded.

"Before I was a goddess of war, I was the soldier of love and justice, remember?" Usagi said, as she brings out, from pocket space, her newest instrument: the Silver Scepter. It was like her old Moon Scepter, except that it was silver and white, and had a pair of intertwined snakes with feathers that symbolized the Caduceus, the sacred that Hermes, the messenger god of Olympus, possessed. In the future, this symbol would serve as a reference to the healing profession…

"Stand back," Usagi said, just as Calistoga attacked.

"RRRAWR-!"

"Silver Healing: Escalation!" Usagi said, as she inflicted her magic unto Calistoga.

Almost in slow motion, Calistoga began to morph back into her human form, and was quickly caught by Kratos in mid-air.

"I got you, Mother," Kratos said, as he gently cradled Calistoga in his arms. "It will be okay."

"I know, my son," Calistoga said, as she gently placed her fingers on Kratos' face. "Your friend freed me from the curse of the other god who helped Ares…"

"Who?" Kratos asked.

"Thanatos…"

Calistoga then takes off her bracelet.

"When you see your brother, show him this," Calistoga said. "It will prove to him your identity."

"Mother," Kratos said.

"And tell Deimos that I am sorry for…everything…"

And, with that, Calistoga fades into the ether.

"Mother…"

"Kratos, I'm sorry," Usagi said sadly.

"Not as sorry as Thanatos will be when I see him," Kratos said.

"Kratos, we have to find Poseidon first," Usagi said. "And even then, you don't have the power to deal with the god of the Death."

"Then, give ME the power to deal with Thanatos," Kratos said. "You're a goddess, now."

"Kratos, I'm a 'new' goddess," Usagi said. "Right now, I'm not as strong as I should be because I don't have the number of worshipers Ares had…"

Pause.

"But, I know where we can get power," Usagi said, as she extended her senses. "Yes…that should do it, although Poseidon will be upset at me for even suggesting this."

"Take me there, Bunny," Kratos said. "Take me where I can get more power."

"First, we get a new weapon for you," Usagi said, as she kicks a wall in, revealing another section of the temple.

BOOM!

"There is an artifact known as the 'Eye of Atlantis'," Usagi said. "It empowers Atlantis with the power of Poseidon."

"And then what?" Kratos said.

"We have to travel deep within Atlantis itself, in order to empower your blades," Usagi said. She then sees the eye, which was a part of the Temple of Poseidon's altar piece. "There."

Kratos nods his head, and then he pulls the artifact from the altar piece.

"Use that power to deliver the fury of Poseidon," Usagi said, as mermen suddenly appeared.

"And then what?" Kratos said, as he prepared for battle. "How are we going to empower my blades?"

"By unconventional means, of course," Usagi said.

"What do you mean by that-?"

Suddenly, the walls of the Temple of Poseidon collapsed inward, revealing Scylla in the process.

"RRRROOWR!" the sea monster roared.

"That's our ticket to ride," Usagi said, as she goes to confront the sea monster while taking out her Silver Hooks-and-Chain from pocket space. "Hurry up, and deal with those guys. We have a schedule to keep."

Kratos growled, just before initiating combat…

"Ha!" Kratos yelled, as he pulls the chains of his Blades of Athena, and used them to slam Scylla into a lava vein.

THOOM!

The creature screeched in anger, before heading back into the ocean through the underground canal that Usagi had used when directing Scylla into the depths of Atlantis itself, via the oceans.

"You're done?" Usagi said, as she wraps her weapon/tool, before scouting the area.

"Funny," Kratos said. "Where are we?"

"From what I was told, Atlantis was artificially created on the backs of one of the Titans," Usagi said. "Specifically, it's Thera, used to hold up Atlantis into place."

"Why is that the case?" Kratos said.

"Why would the Furies hollow out one of the Titans into the Prison of the Damned?"

"Good point…"

After avoiding Lanaeus, a servant of Poseidon who was charged with keeping Thera contained, Usagi and Kratos comes across Thera, who was chained into place.

"What…Gaea said is true!" said the Titaness. Typically, Titans had both elemental and humanoid forms. In Thera's case, the Titaness was living rock.

"You have come to save me-!"

"I only came for ONE thing, Titan," Kratos said.

"Oh?"

"Great Titan," Usagi said, as she stepped up. "I have come to your for a boon for Kratos of Sparta-"

"YOU!" Thera said. "You stink of Olympus!"

"Really?" Usagi said, as she sniffed her underarms. "I bathed this morning…"

"No!" Thera said. "You dare mock me?"

"Not at all. I am here to free you from your boundage, in exchange for power for my friend here."

"This…this must be a trick! Why would an Olympian undo my imprisonment? Surely you know what will happen if you free me."

"Well, one, I after spending some time in the Prison of the Damned, I know your pain. Two, we really need your power for our quest…"

Pause.

"And three, anything to tick off Poseidon is a plus in my book," Usagi said with a grin.

"Ah," Thera said, smiling for the first time in eons. "You're not bad, for an Olympian."

"So, may we have your boon, great Thera?" Usagi asked.

"Free me, and I shall grant thee power," Thera said.

"Kratos?" Usagi said, as she steps back a bit while motioning the Ghost of Sparta towards the imprisoned Titan.

"Ha!" Kratos said, as he flung his Blades of Athena into Thera's chest, through her chains.

KLAK-THAK!

"Oh!" Thera said, as she wills her power to create a boon that would enchant Kratos' weapons. "Ohhhhhhhh-!"

When the process was over, Kratos's blades were now infused with "Thera's Bane".

"Nice," the master of the Blades of Athena said, as he examined his weapon.

"Thank you, Thera," Usagi said.

"You are welcome, Olympian," Thera said. "Now, flee, for this land will soon fall…"

With that, Thera broke her chains completely, causing the destruction of Atlantis to begin…

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should go," Usagi said.

"Agreed," Kratos replied, as the two fled while Thera the Titaness began her trek towards freedom…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

With the interiors collapsing, in Thera's wake, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta run back into the main chamber, only to be spotted by Lanaeus.

"You!" Lanaeus yells. "You will pay for releasing Thera!"

He then activates the automaton that guarded the door that led to Thera's prison.

WRRRRRRR-CLICK!

"We should able to neutralize this thing," Usagi said. "But we have to get THAT gear in that machine's hand."

"Why?"  
"We can't go back the way we came, but we can use it to open THAT door," Usagi said, as she points to another door that was missing a gear.

"Very well," Kratos said, as he charges forward, with his Blades of Athena burning hot. While he already had fire as part of his arsenal, Thera's Bane made that fire even hotter, enabling the Ghost of Sparta to cut into Prometheum, an alloy of the gods. Thera's Bane also enabled Kratos to withstand the awesome heat of the volcano itself…

"Ha!" Kratos roars, as he leaps at the automaton for his first attack.

BAM!

SMASH!

CRACK!

As the automaton shatters, Kratos throws the automaton's gear to Usagi.

"Here," Kratos said. "Now, get us out of here."

"Straight to the point," Usagi said, as she shook her head in amusement…

"Hu-wah!" Usagi yelled, as she used her Silver Club to smack a Minotaur over the side of a balcony, and into a river of lava.

"Ah-yiiiiii-!"

"Alright, we'll take a shortcut here," Usagi said, as she begins to freeze part of the lava, using the Ice of Poseidon.

FWOOSH!

"There," Usagi said. "All aboard…"

"I'm surprised that the sea god allowed you to keep his power," Kratos said, as he and Usagi hop unto the floating rock.

"Me, too," Usagi said. "Put, apparently, since I've internalize the gifts I've collected in the past, they are mine to keep."

"And I gave up mine when I did not accept godhood," Kratos said, as he looked at his blades. "Save for these."

"Athena always felt that you would be needed in the days ahead, due to the fallout of Ares' demise," Usagi replied.

"Where is he?"

"Still imprisoned in Athens," Usagi said. "And the only reason why he isn't dead is because the people fear that Zeus would seek revenge."

"A healthy fear, I suppose…"

After a long trek, Usagi and Kratos come across Scylla again.

"RROARR!" roared the monster.

"Where is this thing coming from?" Usagi said.

"We have to destroy it, or it will destroy us," Kratos said. He then sees something that could help.

"Bunny, those gears…what are they?"

"From what I know, those are Lanaeus' handiwork," Usagi said. "They are put there to relieve the pressure on Atlantis, in order to prevent the volcano from erupting."

"You need to break that gear, and twist it towards the monster," Kratos said as he jumps to confront the beast.

"Kratos, wait!" Usagi said. "Dang it…"

Usagi looks up at the gear, which is connected to the screws that were put there to prevent the Volcano from erupting. With a sigh, she takes out her Silver Club, charges up with energy, and smashes the screw.

WHAM!

Usagi then takes another swing and dislodges the screw.

KLANG!

"Now!" Usagi yelled.

Kratos stabs his blades into Scylla's head, leaps unto the nearest cliff, and pulls at his chains with his mighty strength."

"Ha!" Kratos yelled, as he pulls Scylla into the exposed screw, killing it instantly.

KRUNCH!

"Let us go," Kratos said, as he slings his blades.

Usagi takes a look at the dead monster, and wonders whether or not it was necessary for it to have perished…

Now up top, Usagi and Kratos stand on a hill, overlooking the Kingdom of Atlantis, as it began to sink.

"I don't think Poseidon will be too happy about this," Usagi said.

"Let him," Kratos said, before turning away.

Usagi merely sighed, as she followed Kratos. They would have to go into the mountains in order to reach the next leg of their journey…

While going through the ravaged lands, they run into the undead minions of Thanatos, the Olympian god of the dead. However, that was the least of the Ghost of Sparta and the Moon Princess's concerns.

"I want to know the truth about this…mission," Kratos said.

"But pissing off the gods will not solve anything," Usagi said, as she and Kratos entered the Temple of Athena. "And for the record, I had NOTHING to do with any of this."

"I know that, but I still need to have words with someone…"

"…Your fate as the servant of Ares was a done deal long before you asked to be bound by the blood oath to him," said the statue of Athena.

"So, what happened to my brother, Deimos?" Kratos asked.

"Thanatos."

"So, the god of Death is involved," Kratos said. "It does explain why his presence is far more reaching than usual, if Poseidon is no longer lord over Atlantis."

"Athena, then, what are we to do?" Usagi asked.

"You have been sent here with Kratos to free Poseidon from the clutches of Thanatos," Athena said. "This will be your true test as a full goddess, skilled in the school of war."

"Okay, but, we did sort of wrecked Atlantis," Usagi said. "I don't think he'd be too happy with what we have done…"

"My only concern is my brother," Kratos sneered. "He is all that matters to ME now."

"Like you were to Ares, Deimos is to Thanatos," Athena said. "He will not treat you kindly."

"Nevertheless, for our mother's sake, I will try to free him."

"Very well," said the statue of Athena. "Then my familiar will guide you from this point forward…"

A large owl lands on the head of the statue of Athena.

"Though I cannot directly interfere in your quest, at times, my familiar will be able to assist you," the statue of Athena replied. "I can only wish for your success…"

With that, the glow surrounding the statue of Athena fades.

"Well, that went well," Usagi said. "I guess we'll have to take on Thanatos."

"Do what you want, but stay out of my way where my brother is concerned," Kratos said, as he walks away.

"You don't have to be crabby about it…"

After traveling through the catacombs, Kratos and Usagi managed to make their way to the outskirts of the Kingdom of Atlantis. Clearly, there were signs that the main city was expanding, thanks to the construction that was going on.

"Please help me!" said a trapped citizen. His way out of the burning building was blocked by a falling granite foundation stone.

"Kratos, we have to save him," Usagi said.

"You mean, you have to save him," Kratos said. "I said, all I care about is my brother Deimos."

Shaking her head, Usagi goes over to the huge block. She then lifts the block over her head, and tosses it aside, thanks to her godly strength.

BAM!

"Huh," Usagi said, as she flexed her right arm muscle. "Check this out."

"That bump?" Kratos replied mockingly. "That just means that you're becoming manlier."

"No I'm not!" Usagi protested. "I can…get dates."

"Yeah, with women, perhaps!"

"Humph!" Usagi replied, as Kratos laughed himself silly. Inwardly, she was afraid that her "Mamo-kun" wouldn't find her attractive, if she did bulks up…

Meanwhile, the man that Usagi had managed to save knells before her.

"Oh, thank you, goddess," said the man. "I shall ever be in your debt."

"Um, okay," Usagi replied. "Say, do you know any shortcuts into the mountains?"

"Are you not a goddess?" the man asked.

"Well, I am, but it's probationary…I guess. I just want to go directly to the man challenges without having to deal with the shrubs between here and…there."

"Speak for yourself," Kratos said.

"Ah, well, I happen to be one of the builders of this part of the city, so I can show you an express way to leave here," the man said. "You'll just have to go through the aqueducts first."

"Thank you," Usagi said. "And remember, stay in school and be good to each other."

"Um, I will, my goddess," the man said happily.

As Usagi and Kratos walk away, Kratos turns towards Usagi.

"What was that?" Kratos said.

"Well, I just wanted to say something that gods would say," Usagi replied.

Kratos merely frowns in disbelief.

"Oh, come on, now. It's not like there is a manual on how to be a deity, with a title that says, 'So You Want to be an Olympian', you know."

"Humph."

Upon reaching the Gates of Crete, which were on the main island, which was separated from the Kingdom of Atlantis, Usagi and Kratos comes across a dying man who was cradling a comrade. Upon further investigation, it was realized that the way the men had died or were dying was a message to the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta.

"This has to be the work of Thanatos' daughter, Erinys," Usagi said.

"What do you know of her?" Kratos asked.

"Not much, other than she enjoys senseless violence, as a way of acting in the name of her father," Usagi said. "One thing is for sure: I want to deal with her personally."

"Interesting," Kratos said. "Usually, I have to be reined in by you."

"Not this time," Usagi said, as she looked back at the strewn corpses. "Definitely not this time…"

A short time later, after going through the perils at Heraklion, the capital of Crete, Usagi and Kratos came across the death goddess herself, as she is caught torturing a soldier at a bridge that connected to the city to Mount Aronia.

"Please, goddess!" begged the soldier. "Please, spare my life!"

"'Life'?" Erinys said with mirth. "I only deal with death!"

SNAP!

"Ah, more minions to serve my father…"

"You monster witch!" Usagi yelled. "How could you?"

"Ah, it's the Moon Princess and her companion, the Ghost of Sparta," Erinys said with a chuckle. "How quaint…"

"You, goddess, know of my brother Deimos?" Kratos said.

"My father's favorite warrior? Sure, why not?"

"Then tell me where he is, or else?"

"You are not a god, Kratos of Sparta," Erinys said with a smirk. "You have been warned not to pursue this path."

"Yes, the gravedigger did warn us…but I do not care!" Kratos said.

"You should since you will be disappointed by what you will find," Erinys said, as she flapped her wings, as she turned towards Usagi. "I suppose you will challenge me, yes?"

"You put me in a precarious situation, death dealer," Usagi said. "I cannot allow you to continue on your path of destruction."

"Then, by all means, stop me," Erinys said, as she took to the skies, circled back, and began her attack. "SKREEEEEEEEEE-!"

"Kratos, remember, this is MY fight!" Usagi said, as she and Kratos dived for cover.

"Then be quick about it," Kratos said. "Or I will."

Once Erinys lands on her feet, and turns around to face her foes, Usagi stands up, and faces the death goddess.

"I sense the stench of death on you, Moon Princess," Erinys said.

"Yeah, I kind of died before," Usagi said, as she reaches into "pocket space" for one of her weapon. "Not going to happen THIS time."

"We shall see!" Erinys screeched, as she rushes in to claw the Moon Princess.

At the last minute, Usagi swung up, using the Silver Club to deliver a devastating blow that sends Erinys reeling.

BLAM!

Not letting up, Usagi then pivots, wings her weapon around and the flings it at the still-falling death goddess.

POOF!

"Oof!" Erinys said.

Continuing her assault, Usagi summons her Silver Javelin, empowers it with the Lightning of Zeus, and then flings it at Erinys, timing it just right.

FLING!

SPLURCH!

ZZZZAAARRK!

"Auugh!" Erinys yelled, as she feels the sharp end of Usagi's weapon sinking into her stomach while pinning the death goddess into the facing of a nearby cliff.

THAK!

With her Silver Sword in hand, even as Erinys tried to remove herself from the cliff, Usagi was on the death goddess.

"Surrender," Usagi said. "Normally, I would give someone like you a chance at redemption, but your kind is beyond redemption."

"But I am JUST getting started!" Erinys said in mad glee, as she bursts free of her bounds, changing into a giant vulture-like bird in a process.

"Oh!" Usagi yelled, as she fell backwards.

"I have you!" Kratos said, as he caught the Moon Princess.

Erinys screeched, as she took off into the air, and then dives at Usagi and Kratos.

"SKREEECH!" Erinys screeched, as she drops below the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta.

"Bunny-"

"I have it, I said!" Usagi yelled, as she picks herself up, and then leaps into the air. Regretting what she had to do next, Usagi tapped into one of the gifts given to her by the Furies: the Wings of Megaera. Insect-like wings sprouted from her back, as Usagi took after Erinys. She hated using any of the gifts that the Furies had given her, since it meant that, in some way, they lived through her. Still, in Erinys case, Usagi was more than willing to make an exception.

"I really, REALLY hate this," Usagi said, as she dives for her first strike.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Erinys sees Usagi giving chase, surprised that the so-called "Fury of Olympus" was more resourceful than she thought. Still…

"Come and get me, Moon Princess!" screeched the death goddess, as she began to fly through what appeared to be a canyon.

"Dang it," Usagi said to herself. "She's picking up speed…"

_Use my gifts of illusion, Bunny…_

"Huh?" Usagi said. "Tisiphone?"

_You are a Fury, reborn from the death of the sisters. Use our gifts…_

Grumbling, Usagi nods her head, as she surveyed the scene before her. The canyons were winding through the mountains of Crete, and did not seem to end. However, perhaps, Usagi could get Erinys to think so…

Closing her eyes, Usagi concentrated on creating a simple illusion, one that she could take advantage of, even as the Omega Symbol appeared over her Crescent Moon Mark…

"SKREE!?" Erinys said in surprise, thinking that she was about to slam into a cliff. At the last minute, she dove downwards.

"I got you now!" Usagi yelled, as she dives down afterwards. And then-

GRAB!

"SKREEE!"

"I got you!" Usagi yelled, as she held on tight. She then closed her eyes, and tapped into Alecto's gift…

BLURGH!

SPLAT!

Usagi hacks up a black, sticky resin goo that she uses to blind her opponent, followed by hacking up more goo to entangle Erinys.

BRUGH!

SPLAT!

"Now, we go…DOWN!" Usagi yelled, as she pulls at the goo in order to force Erinys to drop into a treeline nearby…

BAM!

BAMF!

"Ooof!" Usagi said, as she rolled across the ground, as did Erinys, who, at this point, had returned to her normal guise. Wheezing, Erinys began to lob energy at the Moon Princess, which were being powered by her crown known as the "Scourge of Erinys", which could end the lives of mortal creatures instantly…

"I shall not be defeated by the likes of YOU!" Erinys yelled, as she discharged dark energy at Usagi.

Sighing, Usagi presents her "Silver Scepter", which was like her normal Moon Scepter, but was augmented by the Olympian god Hephaestus, who restyled the object of power to include Caduceus of Hermes' twin coiled snake effect at the base of the head of the scepter.

BLAM!

Usagi sees another energy wave coming towards her, and knocked the attack to the side with her scepter.

BLAM!

Erinys lobs wave after wave, while Usagi repeatedly knocks away at the attacks.

"No!" Erinys yelled. "This can't end here-!"

BAM!

Erinys reels from the blow that Usagi delivers on her head.

"THAT was for putting me through this," Usagi said calmly.

BAM!

"Augh!" Erinys said, as she feels the blow to her stomach, forcing the death goddess to her knees.

"And that is for the senseless deaths you've caused."

Usagi then grabs Erinys by the hair, and then slams her against some rocks, knocking her crown in the process.

"You could have done so much to help people, instead of being the vulture that you are," Usagi said, as she shook her head in disgust.

"Why…why do you hesitate?" Erinys said, as she stumbles to her feet while taunting the Moon Princess. "Kill me! Release me from my torment…you coward!"

"I won't kill you, but you will have to answer for what you've done," Usagi said, as her Omega symbol glowed. "You're right; I AM the Fury of Olympus, and on behalf of the gods who have empowered my station, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

The Silver Scepter glows, as Usagi's shadows formed into the specters of the previous three Furies, consisting of the shadows of Maegera, Tisiphone and Alecto, even as heavy chains began to burst out of the ground to snare Erinys.

"Ahhh!" Erinys said, as she was bound tightly.

"I gave you a chance to surrender, Erinys," Usagi said sadly. "I wanted to redeem you, but you chose a different path. Ergo, you brought this fate onto yourself."

"Perhaps, but my FATHER will not be stopped!" Erinys said. "He will see to it that he will succeed where Ares and Persephone have failed, and it will be on your corpse that he will reign over the gods! HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

And, with that, Erinys is drawn into the realm of the Furies, where she becomes the first to be punished by the Fury of Olympus.

"Dang," Usagi said, as she shook her head in disgust and disappointment. She then notices Erinys' crown, which lay on the ground. Cautiously, she picks up the crown, examines it while absorbing its properties, and thus gains a new power…

"Bunny!" said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned to see Kratos running up to her.

"Kratos!" Usagi replied happily.

"I take it that you have dealt with your foe?"

"Yeah, although not in the manner that I would have preferred," Usagi said, as she tosses the Erinys' crown to her friend and mentor. "A gift. I think you'll be able to use it."

"Humph," Kratos said, as he examines it before placing it into his pouch. "We have to get to the Shrine of Boreas. There, we will get the answers we need as to the fate of my brother Deimos."

"Um, right," Usagi said. "I thought we have to go to the Temple of Ares?"

"We are."

"But, am I not the goddess of war?"

"Not everyone has accepted you as the patron of Sparta," Kratos said. "One of Sparta's colonies is here on Crete, located further up the mountains. When you replaced Ares, this colony, New Sparta, broke away. The council of Sparta does not want to shed Spartan blood, so it was allowed to give into its fate."

"Ohhhhhhh," Usagi said, as she careens her neck a bit, to look at the mountains that lay before her and Kratos. "Well, the stroll to 'New Sparta' should give us some time to rest."

"Indeed…"

As the pair makes their way up the winding path, Usagi asks Kratos about his brother. Kratos reflects upon the times that he and his brother Deimos would practice with their spears, both of whom wanted to become the best warriors in all of Sparta. Unfortunately, Sparta had been attacked on the day of his brother's disappearance. It was also the day that Kratos received his signature scar, although he could not remember how he managed to have one to begin with, or why Sparta had been attacked to begin with…

Upon reaching the Shrine of Boreas, Usagi and Kratos learned the truth about why Sparta was attacked that day.

Apparently, there was a prophecy that the reign of the gods of Olympus would end at the hands of a marked warrior. Deimos, who possessed an unusual birthmark, one that Kratos has emulated by his body tattoos, was deemed to be the one fated to bring about the downfall of the gods. In a preemptive measure, Sparta was attacked, and Deimos was taken from his brother and mother Callisto by Ares. However, the trick of Fate was that Kratos, having been injured by Ares while attempting to free his brother, was the one who was destined to bring about the fall of the gods. Had the gods not take the prophecy literally they would have not attacked Sparta, and thus avoided creating the very being that would become their downfall…

At least, that would have been the case, had the Moon Princess not have interfered.

"What is my role in all this?" Usagi asked. "Am I being use just to prevent a prophecy from coming true? I just want to go back home."

"I am not allowed to tell you anything of the path you must take, Moon Princess," said the shade of Boreas. "Suffice it to say, Time is a mistress that who will revel herself when deemed necessary."

"Well, that doesn't help me at ALL!"

"Boreas, what will I seek in New Sparta?" Kratos asked. "Will I find my brother?"

"You will find the path that will lead you to your brother Deimos, though I do fear that he will curse you for not saving him, sadly."

"Very well, thank you," Kratos said, as he turns to leave the shrine.

"Um, can't you give me a little bit of a hint?" Usagi asked.

"No," Boreas replied.

"Drat…"

After securing a new gift, the "Wind of Boreas" (which was a goat's horn), the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta travels to New Sparta, where Kratos was treated like a hero. Usagi, however, was not.

SPLAT!

"Ow!" Usagi yelled, as she wiped off the mud from her face, after someone had thrown it. Kratos merely chuckled.

"Oh, very funny, Kratos," Usagi said. "I AM a goddess, you know."

"Don't let THAT go to your head," Kratos said, as he scanned the streets of New Sparta. "Impressive…"

"So, what's next?" Usagi asked.

"We talk to the governor of this place, so that we can get permission to go into the Temple of Ares," Kratos said.

"Oh, okay," Usagi replied. "I do hope that this guy won't give us any problems…"

A short time later, Usagi finds herself in a pit with a giant lion.

"ROARRR!" roared the Piraeus Lion.

"Behold!" yelled Piraeus the Dissenter, as he gave his toast. "The false goddess will be sacrificed in your name, great Ares!"

"I just HAD to jinx it!" Usagi said.

"Look at it this way, at least we get to have a new coat of fur," Kratos said jokingly, as he had his back against Usagi.

"No, I'm not going to kill a helpless animal," Usagi said. "And neither will YOU!"

"You are killing my ability to enjoy what I do best, Bunny…"

Usagi steps forward, noticing the arrows sticking into the lion's back.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Usagi said, as she reached out to allow the giant lion to sniff her dainty right hand.

"Bunny, what are you doing?" Kratos said, as he prepared himself for battle.

"I watched this television program about how cats need reassuring that you don't mean to harm them," Usagi said.

"This creature is NOT just a mere 'cat'…"

Pause.

"And what is this…television program you speak of?" Kratos asked. Leave it up to his companion to use terms he did not understand…

Ignoring Kratos for a moment, Usagi stepped closer to the giant lion…

"RRROOAR!" the animal roared, blow a powerful gust of breath her way.

"Ugh," Usagi said with a grimace. She gained her composure, and stood still as the lion sniffed her scent.

"Hrmm?" the lion said, as he licked Usagi's face.

SLURP!

"Ugh!" Usagi said. She then touched the lion's nose, and began to calm the animal down.

"There, there," Usagi said, as she began to heal and replenish the animal's energy with her power. "It will be alright now…"

"What is this?" yelled the Dissenter, as he picked up a chalice, before throwing it at the Piraeus Lion. "KILL THIS FALSE GOD!"

CHUNK!

The giant lion turns towards the culprit, crouches, and then leaps out of the pit.

"RROAR-!"

"No!" the Dissenter yelled in fright, before being eaten. "NO-!"

"And…scene," Usagi said. She then turned towards her companion.

"See? You don't have to kill anything that has a heartbeat."

"So, I can still kill the undead?" Kratos said mockingly. "Or do you need to save them, too?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Kratos…"

Upon leaving the New Sparta, they finally arrive at the Temple of Ares.

"Well, we are here," Kratos said, as he hops off the back of the Piraeus Lion, and faces the temple itself. "Can't say that I'm impressed…"

"Impress or not, I'm glad I got to make a new friend," Usagi said, as she hops off her new friend. She then kissed it on the nose.

"Take care of yourself, kitty cat," Usagi said.

The great lion purred before disappearing back into its home realm.

Afterwards, Usagi and Kratos present themselves in front of the great door that was carved in Ares' likeness.

"So, how are we supposed to get inside?" Usagi said.

"Like this," Kratos said, as he whirled his Blades of Athena around. Empowered by the Flames of Thera the Titaness, the Ghost of Sparta blasts his way into the Temple of Ares.

BLAM!

"That's one way to get inside," Usagi said, as she enters the temple.

"Humph," Kratos said, as he follows Usagi into the temple…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Upon entering the Temple of Ares, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta receives a surprise…

"You?" Usagi said, as she gasped.

Sitting on the throne, within the temple, was an emaciated Ares.

"How the mighty has fallen," Kratos said with a sneer.

Ares looks up and sees his so-called "guests".

"So, the pretender and the traitor have arrived," Ares said, before he took a sip of his drink. "Fancy seeing YOU TWO here…"

"I agree," Usagi replied, as she faces the former god of war. "You seem to be doing well-"

"BAH!" Ares yelled, as he throws his goblet to the side. "Do you THINK I'm doing well?"

"You have only yourself to blame, Ares," Kratos replied. "You tricked me into becoming your pawn, and almost cost me the lives of my family."

"I only wanted the perfect weapon!"

"No, you wanted to supplant Lord Zeus, based upon an old prophecy," Usagi said. "And because of you, I'm stuck being your replacement."

"Replacement? Ha!"

"By the way, how did you escape the imprisonment of the Athenians?"

"I have followers who know who the true god of war," Ares said, as he eyes Kratos. "There are indeed Spartans who know their place-"

"ENOUGH!" Kratos yelled angrily. "Tell me about my brother! Tell me how he is involved in Thanatos' plans?"

"Or, what?" Ares sneered. "You'll kill me? Your companion, the pretender did far worse to me than death ever could."

Usagi shook her head, as she gestures her left hand towards Ares, even as her eyes and aura flame. Immediately, Ares jerks into a motionless state.

"Urk!" Ares said.

"Tell us the truth about Deimos," Usagi said, as she spoke in an eerily, echo-like voice.

"How?" Kratos asked.

"I AM the goddess of war, Kratos-kun," Usagi said. "We had taken Ares' power, but you gave me your half when you chose to mortal life…"

Pause.

"And because I have Ares' power, I have a…connection with him," Usagi said.

"I see…"

"Well?" Usagi asked.

"A prophecy told of a marked warrior who would bring about the fall of Olympus," Ares said in a trance-like state. "Athena and I did not want this to happen, so we scoured the land to find such a warrior."

"Deimos," Kratos said.

"However, Athena knew the truth of the matter, while I sought to take advantage of the prophecy for my own gains," Ares said. "Deimos was marked by birth, but you, Kratos, were marked by ME, when you attempted to free your brother from my clutches."

"A self-fulfilling prophecy," Kratos said.

"I knew that I could not force you to serve me, so I use trickery, where you would be forced to make a blood oath, where you would serve me," Ares said. "Athena would be unable to prevent the Kratos from serving me, once a blood oath has been made."

"You used the Barbarian to get Kratos to become the marked warrior, but that does not explain what happened to Kratos' brother," Usagi said.

"I merely abandoned him," Ares said. "Since he was not dead, he was left in limbo."

"Thanatos' realm," Kratos said.

"And Thanatos is involvement in all this?" Usagi said.

"With my failure, the death god took up my goals for himself," Ares said. "And he believes that he could use Deimos in the same way that I tried to use Kratos."

"But can he?" Usagi asked.

"He can claim victory over the gods by sacrificing a god on the day a kingdom falls," Ares said. "But surely, that cannot be happening…"

"Um, heh," Usagi said nervously. She knew that with the fall of Atlantis, and with the capture of Poseidon, Thanatos will be in the position to take on the gods themselves…

"And Deimos?" Kratos said impatiently.

"Most likely he will be used as the marked one destined to bring about the fall of the gods as Thanatos' general, who will lead the armies of the dead against the living."

"Then Deimos will be stopped, and freed from this nonsense," Kratos said.

With answers in hand, Usagi lets Ares' go.

"Thanks for the information, Ares," Usagi said, as she powers down. "You can go back to brooding, or whatever."

"How…how dare you!" Ares said, as he stands on his feet. He reaches over to grab a nearby spear. "I'll kill you-!"

Ares charges forward to impale the Moon Princess. However, at the last minute, Usagi disarms the former god, and pushes the mortal down the ground.

"Come on, Ares," Usagi said, as she casually tosses the spear into a nearby wall with the expertise of a seasoned warrior.

THOK!

"This…thing of yours isn't necessary."

"RRARGH!" Ares said, as he gets back on his feet, and begins to pound on Usagi…to no effect. It was as if a young child was beating on an adult.

"I am the god of war!" Ares said, as tears ran down his face. "I am! I…am…"

"Finished, former god of war," Kratos said. "Since you took my brother to limbo, you know how to go there now."

"I…do," Ares said, as he crawls back to his throne. "You need the 'Skull of Keres', which will allow you to enter limbo. But be warned: it will not simply allow itself to be used."

"Thank you, Ares," Usagi said with a bow. "And for the record, I didn't seek to replace you; I just wanted to save Kratos from his suffering."

Ares turns away from Usagi and Kratos, as the pair went into the next chamber…

"You could have save Deimos!" said Young Kratos, as he and his older self fought.

Upon entering the next chamber, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta saw a large reflective surface with their images. The images contorts and changes into younger versions of them before jumping out of the mirror to confront their older counterparts.

"You are NOT a true Spartan-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi was being bullied by Young Usagi.

"You betrayed Mamo-chan!" Young Usagi said, as she pulled Usagi's hair. "I know how you look at Eros, and see him as boyfriend material!"

"Ow!" Usagi yelled. "Don't be so mean-!"

After the defeat of the manifestation of their own guilt, the Skull of Keres was secured. Of course, Kratos took the time to make fun of his friend.

"HAHAHA!" Kratos chortled. "I can die now, seeing how you had gotten beaten up…by you."

"Humph!" Usagi replied with indignation, as she summons the Piraeus Lion. She then hops on her pet.

"See you back in New Sparta. HA!"

With that, Usagi heads back towards the coast.

"I may have to trek back, but it is worth the price to see Bunny being…Bunny," Kratos said, as he heads back to the coast as well…

After securing the Arms of Sparta from New Sparta, Usagi and Kratos took to a different path through the mountains, while dealing with the usual sort of monsters. And it was there that Thanatos made his presence known.

"So, the Fury of Olympus deems to presume that I am to be punished?" said Thanatos, as he took possession of a corpse.

"I am just to stop you from what you plan on doing, Lord Thanatos," Usagi said. "Learn from Erinys' mistake."

"Fool!" Thanatos roared with dark power. "It will be YOU who will be mistaken."

With that, banshees emerge from the ground, screeching and ready to torment the living.

"SKREEE!" screeched one of the banshees.

"Usagi, I have this," Kratos said.

"Kratos, these are the shades of women in torment," Usagi said. "They need to be redeemed…"

Usagi then brings out her Silver Scepter from pocket space. As the banshees began to move towards her, Usagi recited her classic incantation.

"Silver Scepter…HEALING!" Usagi yelled, as the area is overwhelmed by her magic.

SKREEE-!  
When the light dies down, the banshees were now ordinary spirits.

"Thank you, great goddess," said one of the former banshees. "Now, we can go to live in Elysium…"

With that, the former banshees fade away.

"Kratos-"

"I know," Kratos said. "You did good."

"Well, thank you," Usagi said with a smile. "That really means a lot to me."

"Come," Kratos said, as he continued his journey with Usagi in tow. "We need to return to Atlantis, so that we can free my brother from Deimos' clutches."

"Right!" Usagi said with a smile, as she clutched her fist. "Let's do this!"

With that, the Moon Princess, aka the Fury of Olympus and the Ghost of Sparta travels back to where the destruction of the Kingdom of Atlantis continues unabated…

"Ha!" Usagi yelled, as she hops over the ravine, where a river of molten lava flowed. At the last minute, she uses her Wings of Magaera to float to another ledge, where she lands unharmed.

THAK!

"There," Usagi said, as she retracts her wings.

"If you are done amusing yourself, we have to delve deeper into the epicenter of the destruction," Kratos said, as he points to a series of fissures where parts of Atlantis once stood.

"Well, then, by all means, proceed," Usagi said, as she gestures towards the fissures.

"Humph," Kratos replied, as he began to jog into the heart of the volcanic activity.

"Hey, wait for me!" Usagi said, as she ran after her friend…

"A gold figurine?" Kratos said, as he knells before what appeared to be a statue of a girl made from gold.

"Kratos, this figure is a girl," Usagi said, as she touched the figurine. "She appears to have been turned to gold."

"Can you undo the transformation?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said, as she prepares herself with the use of her Silver Scepter. "This is powerful magic from a god who may or may not outrank me…"

Usagi begins to chant, as she returned life to the girl…

"Ohhhh," the girl said, as she sat up. She looked around the abandoned palace.

"Father?" the girl asked.

"It will be fine," Usagi said.

"Who did this to you?" Kratos asked. "And who are you?"

"I am…'Zoe', daughter of the exiled King Midas of the Kingdom of Ancyra, here on Crete," Zoe said. "My…father was cursed with the golden touch, but was driven mad."

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked.

"Father was exiled to Atlantis, where he had hoped to undo his curse," Zoe said. "I was visiting him when this calamity befell Atlantis. I tried to…comfort him, but…but…"

"We know," Kratos said.

"You should not be here in the city," Usagi said, as she summons 'Bubo', Athena's mechanical owl and familiar.

"WOOT-WOOT!" Bubo said, as it lands nearby.

"Bubo will take you to safety."

"But we have to save my father!" Zoe said. "He's the only family that I have…left."

"We'll find him, but you can't stay here," Kratos said. "Do not tarry."

Zoe nods her, as Bubo swoops down from his ledge, and picks up the girl gently by the waist, before carrying her to safety…

"Why didn't we use that 'bird' until now?" Kratos asked.

"I rather use Bubo to get other people out of a jam, than for us to use for our own selves," Usagi said. "Besides, if worse comes to worse, I can fly us out of here."

"No thank you," Kratos said. "I might be in worse shape than before asking for YOUR help."

"Humph."

According to what Ares had told them, the realm of limbo can only be found at the heart of a destructive upheaval. However, upon further reflection, it may be that the former god of war was not telling the complete truth…

"You know, we've been running around in circles," Usagi said, as she rested over a river of lava flow.

"Perhaps not," Kratos said, as he sees a crowned man hunched over, by the river of lava…

"I'm SO sorry!" said the man in anguish. "My little girl…she should not have been cursed to become the pride of my mistake…"

"Is that Midas?" Usagi asked, as she looked at the tortured man.

"Is this the River Styx?" Midas said, as he looked at the river of lava. "Maybe I can cross it, to see my Zoe again-"

As Midas reaches for the lava, Usagi acts, using a burst of cold wind, the Gift of Boreas, to both knock Midas out of the way, as well freeze that part of the lava flow.

FWOOSH!

"Ahhh!" Midas yelled. "No-!"

"Come on!" Usagi said, as she leaps below, and lands on solid magma.

"And they say I leap before looking," Kratos said, as he follows suit.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile, Midas, former monarch, ran through the fissures that had been made when Thera the Titaness was released from her imprisonment.

"The gods!" Midas cried out. "They torture me, still-!"

"King Midas?" said a voice from behind.

Midas turned to see a beautiful young woman in his presence. However, in his delusional state of mind, he saw someone else…

"Zoe?" Midas said with hesitance. "Is…is that really you?"

Usagi turned towards Kratos, who shrugs his shoulders.

"I am here to save you from your curse," Usagi said. "Your daughter misses you."

"Oh, Zoe, I have failed to be a good father for you. If only the gods can grant me release…"

"Then, take my hand," Usagi said. "If you are truly sincere, you will be released from your torment."

"Bunny!" Kratos said.

"I know, but I would rather sacrifice my life to save another," Usagi replied.

With that, a much faith in Midas, Usagi extends a hand towards Midas, even as her crescent moon mark blows brightly.

Midas hesitantly accepts Usagi's hand. When they both touched, Usagi and Midas were both enveloped by a golden aura…

"You are not…dead?" Midas asked, as Usagi helps Midas to his feet.

"No, because I had faith in your ability to change," Usagi said with a smile.

"And my daughter?"

"Zoe is outside of the city," Kratos said. "I am sure that she is somewhere waiting for you for your return."

"If we can reach the surface, Athena's mechanical owl Bubo can spot and take you to your daughter," Usagi said to Midas.

"Then, I know the way to the surface," Midas said, having begun to regain the composure of a sane man. "I…I can recall how these new caverns can lead through what's left of this…place."

"Then, by all means, lead," Usagi said.

"I will, my goddess," Midas said with a bow. "And thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Eh, if there is anyone deserving of a second chance, it's you."

As Midas leads Usagi and Kratos towards the surface, Kratos turns towards Usagi.

"You took an awful chance in redeeming Midas," Kratos said.

"I know, but since I took a chance on YOU, I figured that I could do the same for 'Mister Golden Touch'," Usagi replied.

"Humph."

After reaching the surface, and after sending Midas on his way, Usagi and Kratos ran into Thanatos' undead minions.

"RRRARGH!" Kratos roared, as he whirls his Blades of Athena around. Fueled by Thera's Bane, the blades were hot enough to cut down Kratos' foes like butter.

Meanwhile, Usagi was dealing with her own set of foes, mostly made up of archers. She used her Silver Javelin to hit her targets one-by-one.

"Ha!" Usagi yelled, as she threw her javelin.

FWISH!

TWANG!

THOK!

"Arrgh!" screeched her foe, as he fades into nothing.

"That's the last of 'em," Usagi said, as her Silver Javelin flies back into her hand. She looks over to see Kratos ripping the head off the torso of his last foe.

SKRUNCH!

"Same here," Kratos said, as he tosses aside the decapitated head. He then turned towards their next destination.

"We have to go into the Vortex of the Abyss, in order to reach Limbo," Kratos said.

"Then we must be close to where Thanatos is holed up," Usagi said. "Those guys we fought were clearly sent from Thanatos."

"If that is the case, then we are one step closer to finding my brother Deimos," Kratos said. "Come, we shall take a ship into the vortex, where the Atlantis now lies."

"Um, okay," Usagi said. "You know, I do hope Poseidon appreciates the things we are doing for him…"

After boarding a ship, Kratos and Usagi sails into the vortex, avoiding the attacks from harpies and mind-controlled "mermen" alike. However, upon reaching the Temple of Poseidon…

"You have wrecked Lord Poseidon's kingdom!" yelled Lanaeus, who managed to survive the cataclysm when Thera was release from her bond. "Lord Poseidon will NOT be pleased!"

"Um, sorry?" Usagi replied nervously.

"We care not about how Poseidon feels," Kratos said. "We are here to find my brother, and, to do that, we have to find Thanatos!"

Lanaeus sighs, as he rubs his forehead.

"I will help you in your quest, if you assist me in stabilizing Atlantis," Lanaeus said.

"Why should we help the likes of YOU?" Kratos asked.

"Because, you have a brother to find, and I have a master to free from the clutches of a death god," Lanaeus said. "Secondly, as wrecked the kingdom has become, there may be a way to save the survivors, if the power that fuels the main city is intact. And, I know the pathway that will avoid most of the dangers that are now infesting this place…"

Pause.

"You, goddess of war, are not like the other gods of Olympus," Lanaeus said. "I see that now. Please, goddess, I implore your sense of mercy, so that what is left of Atlantis is saved."

"Bunny, we need to find Deimos," Kratos said.

"Kratos, I rather complete this mission with fewer antagonists than more," Usagi said. "And we can't reach your brother without Lanaeus' help."

"I don't trust him, after what he has done."

"I don't trust your judgment sometimes, but I always take a chance with YOU, Kratos," Usagi said. "Kratos, let me complete this mission my way, so that Deimos, Poseidon and these people are freed from Thanatos' schemes."

Kratos wanted to respond, but realized that in spite of Usagi's flighty ways, her desire to save others outweighs the risks in trusting a man who, earlier that day, sought their deaths…"

"Fine, but he is your responsibility," Kratos said.

"Thank you," Usagi said with a bow. "I owe you more than you can possibly know."

"Humph."

As the pair traveled through the city, Usagi was taken aback by the devastation she had caused, when she released Thera. True, it was wrong for the Titaness to be imprisoned, but at what cost did her release bring?

"Please, goddess," said a woman, as she and her family and community huddled around her. "Save us from this torment!"

"I…I can't right now," Usagi said, as she turned away. "My mission is to stop Thanatos, and free Poseidon…"

Pause.

"But I promise you that once I have done these things, I will come back for you."

"I fear that by the time that you have completed your mission, it will be too late," the woman said, as hugged her daughter.

"Fear not, people of Atlantis," Lanaeus said. "Atlantis will remain, even if it is under the great seas."

"Bunny, we have to hurry," Kratos said, as he pulls Usagi away from the refugees.

Usagi takes one last look at the woman and her fellow Atlanteans, and then walks away in tears.

On the way towards their destination, Usagi, Kratos and Lanaeus find themselves back in the Temple of Athena.

"Wait here," Kratos said to Lanaeus, as he and Usagi enters the interior of the temple.

"Fine, but hurry," Lanaeus said. "We do not have much time to waste…"

After entering the temple's interior, Athena's temple comes to life.

"You have done well thus far, sister," Athena said, as she spoke through her own statue. "Keep up the good work."

"I will, big sister," Usagi replied.

"However, I implore you to not free Deimos."

"Why is that?" Kratos interjected. "Did YOU have a hand in my brother's disappearance?"

"It is said that the one to bring about the fall of Olympus was the marked warrior from Sparta," Athena said. "Father Zeus was afraid of your brother Deimos, and sought to remedy the situation with your brother's abduction."

"But Ares had other plans," Usagi said.

"Yes, that is correct," Athena said. "The prophecy was not specific, so my brother sought to use Kratos as Deimos' substitute, where Kratos would be used to bring about the fall of Olympus, and my brother's reign."

"But he did not count on Bunny's presence," Kratos said.

"No, which is a good thing," Athena said. "To my delight, you, Kratos, will not be the catalyst in the destruction of Olympus."

"Then allow me to save Deimos, Athena," Usagi said. "You've seen what I can do. Allow me to see to Deimos rescue."

"He might not be in the mood to trust you in that regard."

"We'll take our chances," Kratos said.

"Very well, I shall trust you, my sister, in seeing to your endeavors, but I fear that you may not be able to save Deimos…

And, with that, Athena's statue becomes silent.

"Kratos," Usagi began to say.

"We will rescue my brother," Kratos said with determination. "Any objections?"

"Um, no…"

"Good," Kratos said, as he turns to leave.

Usagi sighs. She understood where Kratos was coming from, but wished that he was not so…hotheaded.

Soon, the trio arrives at the place where the power of Atlantis coalesced into an energy field.

"Wow," Usagi said, as she looks at the four, giant statues that held tridents in hand. "Impressive."

"I do good work," Lanaus said, as he manipulates the crystals of the control panel that manipulate the statues. "Did you know that I was once a student of the great Archimedes?"  
"Really?" Usagi said. "Did you have anything to do with the Statue of Apollo and the Lantern of Delos?"

"Aye, although I was dismayed when the Furies had destroyed the master' great masterpiece-"

"Would you get on with it?" Kratos yelled. "Use your Nexus to open a gateway into Thanatos' realm."

"Very well," Lanaeus said, as he begins to manipulate the controls. As he did so, only two of the statues moved.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"It is as I feared," Lanaeus said. "With so much destruction, two of these statues are malfunctioning. Still, I do not detect any damage per se."

"Maybe there is something obstructing the movements of the statues?" Usagi as she careens her head over the edge of the platform she and her companions were standing upon.

"That is possible," Lanaeus said. "I am also detecting a power failure within two of these statues."

"Tell us what to do," Kratos said.

"Very well. One of you will go to this section to determine the cause of the problem, while the other will clear the obstacles."

"Cool!" Usagi said enthusiastically. "Okay, let's go rock-paper-scissors, with the winner taking the easier task of clearing the debris that are blocking."

"Pardon?" Lanaeus asked.

"A stupid child's game that Bunny insists on playing," Kratos said.

"It isn't stupid!" Usagi replied. "You're just mad that you lose to me more times than not."

"Then, let us change that 'fact'," Kratos said, as he and Usagi began to play rock-paper-scissors, much to Lanaeus confusion…

"Winner!" Usagi said, as she raises her hands in victory. "Whoo-hoo!"

"I wanted to fight against monsters ANYWAY!" Kratos said, as he turns to walk back down to the lower levels of the Nexus.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue. "Biiii!"

"Er, well, let us get to work," Lanaeus said. "We can start by dislodging those columns…there."

"Okay, you're the boss," Usagi said, as she pulls out her Silver Club. "Where is the first obstacle…again?"

"I believe…over there," Lanaeus said, as he points to the columns again.

"Okay, here I go," Usagi said, as she took a swing, and knocks the base of the stone column.

BAM!

"Well, that was easy," Usagi said, as the column she had just knocked over falls on her. "Eep-!"

BLAM!

"Goddess?" Lanaeus asked out of concern.

"I'm okay!" Usagi managed to say, as she gives a "thumbs up" hand gesture. "Just…give me a minute."

Lanaeus merely broke out in a sweat, thinking how the gods must be playing a cruel trick on him…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We conclude this story with a twist that will be felt in present-day Tokyo…and beyond! See you then…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

A short time later…

"RRROAR!" roared the Cyclops, as he and his buddies began to move on Usagi's position.

"Um, how are we doing?" Usagi said, as she motions her head back towards Lanaeus. With these new monsters, Usagi had no doubt that Thanatos knew his realm was about to be breached.

"I am establishing the bridge to activate the Nexus Gate," Lanaeus said, as he manipulated the crystals on the control panel. "Thanks to your companion, we have full power to open the Nexus Gate to any world, including the Realm of Limbo."

"Well, I am glad to hear that," Usagi said. "Though, I do hope Kratos gets back up here pronto…"

"RRROAR!" roared the Cyclops, a he swung down his might club.

BLAM!

"Eeek!" Usagi said, as she narrowly avoided getting bashed. She then takes out her Silver Sling, and began to spin it over her head. As she does, she calls upon the Lightning of Zeus, to charge up her attack.

"HA!" Usagi yelled, as she lobbed her attack towards the monsters behind her attacker, which was similar to Sailor Jupiter's "Sparkling Wide Pressure".

FLING!

BOOM!

"Huh?" the Cyclops turned to check on his friends, allowing the Moon Princess to initiate her next attack.

"Haaaaaaa," Usagi said, as she lifted her Silver Club over her head. She began to power up her aura with the Fire of Ares, which coalesced around the head of her club like a bonfire…

"HA!" Usagi yelled, as she lowers her club, and hits the ground as best she could.

BOOM!

The resulting explosive force consumed the Cyclops in flames, disintegrating it in the process.

Usagi then whirled around to see the Cyclops' buddies. She then extends her free hand at the other monsters, producing a purple like aura in the process…

RRRRUMMMBLE!

Giant hands erupt from purple-colored portals, as they began to violently batter the remaining monsters, thanks to Usagi's access to a power known as the "Soul of Hades". It was this power that Usagi was the least comfortable with, since she knew that the Soul of Hades uses denizens of the underworld as a power. Such a power reminded her too much of the way the Dark Kingdom used the energies of innocent mortals for their own use…

Suddenly, Kratos leaps into the air, and over the affected monsters. He swung his fiery Blades of Athena like a tornado from Hell.

"RRARRGH!" Kratos roar, as he cut down his enemies with ease. This provides the distraction Usagi needs to perform a leg sweep on a four-arm monster in a steel mask.

"Wha!" Usagi said, as she trips the monster.

"Ulp!" the monster yelped, as he falls down while dropping his steel ball.

Quickly, Usagi uses her enhanced strength to picks the steel ball in order to smash her foe.

"Please, goddess, spare my life, so that I may serve you!" the monster said.

Usagi looks at the monster and hesitates long enough to allow her fallen opponent to punch Usagi in the stomach.

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she slides backwards. Amazingly, she still had the metal ball in her hand.

"Foolish goddess!" said the four-armed monster. "You should have killed me when you had the chance!"

Usagi looks up at the monster with very light blue colored eyes, and indication that she was about to utilize the Ice of Poseidon, combined with the Breath of Boreas, the god of the Northern Winds.

FWOOSH!

Row, after row, the monsters that had attacked Usagi and Lanaeus were frozen solid. Usagi, remember an American game she once played as a child, she rolled her steel ball into the rows of monsters.

RRRUMBLE!

CRASH!

All the monsters were shattered into pieces.

"STRIKE!" Usagi said in victory.

Satisfied that the crisis was over, Kratos turns towards her companions.

"Is every well unharmed?" Kratos asked.

"I am…okay, I guess," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Usagi, don't change," Kratos said.

"But-"

"I know that there will be enemies who will try to take advantage of your kindness, but, without that, I would have never have succeeded in my quest to seek redemption," Kratos said, as he placed a hand on Usagi's shoulders.

"Well, thank you the pep-talk, Kratos-kun," Usagi said, as she hugged her long-time companion. "I have to admit that it is weird hearing you being wise and all."

"I have my moments," Kratos said with a smile. "Now, let us not tarry; we have a brother to rescue!"

"And don't forget Poseidon."

"Him, too…"

"Indeed you do," Lanaeus said. "The gateway between this world and the Realm of Limbo has been established."

"What is going to happen to you?" Usagi asked. "I mean…Atlantis-"

"Atlantis may have sunk beneath the waves, but we Atlanteans can adapt," Lanaeus said. "I am sure of it. Now, go."

Usagi nods her head in reply, and turns, with Kratos, towards her destination…

FWOOSH!

"Oof!" Kratos said, as he and Usagi emerge from the other side.

"You okay?" Usagi asked.

"I could be better," Kratos replied. "You?"

"The same," Usagi said, as she looks around what appeared a pavilion. Overhead was nothing more than grey, sunless skies.

"It smells kind of funny around here," Usagi said with a sniff. She then noticed a gate that was across from the pavilion, separated by a chasm.

"We need to get across to enter Thanatos' kingdom, through 'Gates of Death'."

"I know just the thing," Kratos said, as he took out the key to the gates: the Skull of Keres. Upon inserting the skull into the slot, a root forms between the pavilion and the entrance of the gate, even as the Gates of Death open up.

"Well, that's that," Usagi said. "There is no turning back."

"You do know that gods can die here, correct?" Kratos said.

"I know, but we have to do the right thing," Usagi said. "Besides, I doubt that Thanatos will simply allow me to live in peace, considering what I did to his daughter Erinys."

"I know I would not," Kratos said.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement…"

As the Fury of Olympus and the Ghost of Sparta walked along the path towards the citadel of Thanatos, Usagi noticed something lying on the ground…

"These shackles," Usagi said, as she touched them.

"What about them?" Kratos asked.

"They…they were used by Ares to bound a mortal," Usagi said, as she closed her eyes while performing an "Object Reading".

"How do you know this?"

"I'm the goddess of war, remember?"

"And this mortal…is it Deimos?"

"I don't know, considering their age."

"Then we move on," Kratos said, as he turns and heads for Thanatos' citadel.

Usagi sighed, as she places the old shackles into her pouch, thinking that they might come in handy later on…

There were indeed obstacles between the pair and the citadel. Thankfully, the possession of Erinys' crown, the "Scourge of Erinys", helped in one aspect…

"I think I have it now," Usagi said, as she used the Erinys' object of power to manipulate the roots and veins to either disappear, or create make-shift bridges over the chasms that appeared throughout Thanatos' domain.

"SKREEE!" screeched a harpy, as she and her flocks descended upon Usagi and Kratos' position.

"Bunny, I need for you to find Poseidon, then we can go search for my brother," Kratos said, as he prepares for battle.

"What about you?" Usagi asked.

"I can serve as a distraction, while you fulfill your quest. Once you done so, we can confront Thanatos together."

"Sounds like a plan," Usagi said, as she takes out the Chain of Ares. She then tosses it to Kratos, who catches it easily.

KTCH!

"Hold these, just in case," Usagi said, as she extends her senses.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked.

"I still have a portion of Poseidon's power, remember?" Usagi said, as her crescent moon mark began to glow. "Somewhere in this realm is Poseidon. I can use that power to create a connection of sorts."

"Do you know what you are even doing?"

"No, but I have to do something-"

Suddenly, in Usagi's mind, she sees an ocean…

"Kratos?" Usagi said, as she stares off into the distance.

"Bunny?" Kratos replied.

"I know what to do," Usagi said, as she secures her pack. "Meet me in front of the 'Domain of Thanatos'."

With that, Usagi takes off into a different direction from her the chained mortal warrior would be.

"Bunny?" Kratos said, before he was struck by a harpy.

SLASH!

"CAW!" screeched the harpy.

"Humph," Kratos said, as he began to whirl around his blades. "That will be the last thing you will do, monster!"

Meanwhile, Usagi glides across what appeared to be a reflecting pool, after avoiding the armored sentries, Cyclops, in the process.

"This has to be where Poseidon is," Usagi said to herself, as she touched the pool of water. Unlike the surrounding environment, the pool of water appeared to be clean and nearly pure…

"Lord Poseidon?" Usagi asked, as she closes her eyes again. Her crescent moon mark appeared, as she spoke with the water.

_Help me…_

"Lord Poseidon?"

_Help me, and I will forgive you for what you have done…_

"Do I have you word that you will not retaliate against me?"

_You have my word, Fury of the Moon…_

"Huh, that one is new," Usagi said aloud. Since being stuck in the past, she has been called many things by other beings. Personally, Usagi didn't care what she is being called, as long as she isn't insulted in the process…

"Lord Poseidon, what happened to you?"

_Thanatos distilled my essence into this form, in order to draw from power..._

"But you are alive," Usagi replied.

I am barely capable of thought. Only hope has allowed me to hold on to what is left of me…

"Okay, so, how do I help you?"

_Drink from me, and I will become a part of you, so that you can become my vessel. I do not have much time left, before I am...no more. You...will have my power..._

"Um, okay, but, you're not going to do anything weird while you are inside me, are you?"

_I cannot do anything to you, since I am too weak as I am now. Please, help me…_

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she gets in close to the water. She sniffs it reflexively, and then proceeds to drink the essence of Poseidon into her being…

A short time later…

"Ha!" Kratos yelled, as he slashed the thighs of a Cyclops, forcing him onto his knees. Kratos then leaps into the air, and stabs the Cyclops in its lone eye, and then into his brain.

SPLURCH!

As the Cyclops falls away, Kratos is grabbed by another Cyclops, and then is slammed down on the ground hard.

BAM!

"Oof!" Kratos yelled in pain. He looked to see that his opponents were regrouping.

"Well, if I have to die a Spartan, I shall do so on my feet!" Kratos said, as he prepared himself for what is to come.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling, as the foyer splits open.

"Huh?" Kratos said, as he and the monsters turned to see a massive tidal forming from the fissure. Quickly, Kratos stabs the ground with his blades, and took the pounding water, even as the water washes away the remaining monsters.

FWOOSH!

Kratos looks up to see Usagi, although, there was something not quite right about her…beyond the obvious. Her eyes were more translucent blue, while her left arm was tattooed with a blue sea horse that encircled it from her wrist to her shoulder. Usagi was also a bit tanned, and had a slightly wet look to her person…

"Bunny?" Usagi said.

"Surfs up," said Usagi. She then gives a "hang ten" hand gesture to her friend.

"What?"

"Sorry," Usagi replied. "Poseidon and I are one, and…the process is influencing me, I guess."

"So, how do you feel?"

"Strangely relaxed, I suppose."

"Well, stay on guard. We have much to cover."

"Sure, sure," Usagi said, as she forms a wave, before getting on it. "Let's take the express way, yo."

"No, I prefer walking to my next destination."

"Suit yourself," Usagi said, as her wave of water carries her to the door that would lead her and Kratos to the interior of Thanatos' citadel.  
Kratos shrugs his shoulders, as he runs to catch up with her friend. He would be more concerned about what was happening to Bunny, if he did not know how typical her misadventures tend to be…

Eventually, the Fury of the Moon and the Ghost of Sparta came upon a death trap that was designed to smash an intruder instantly, whether they were either man or god.

BLAM!

"Looks like Thanatos is playing for keeps," Usagi said, as the trap was continually smashing against a wall.

"We can proceed, if we destroy the mechanism that is controlling it," Kratos replied. "Come…"

The pair finds the gears that worked the jack, only to find it guarded by zombie soldiers.

"You deal with the zombies, I'll take care of the gears," Usagi said.

"Right," Kratos said, as he charges his attack.

Meanwhile, Usagi summons her new weapon: the Silver Trident. She then rushes the first gear, and jams the tips of the weapon into the spoke, causing it to freeze over. She then takes a step back, and smashes the giant gear.

BLAM!

"Now, three more," Usagi said, as she watched Kratos do what he loves best. "That man is an artist…"

After the trap was disabled, Usagi and Kratos were able to proceed deeper into Thanatos' citadel, and eventually were able to find the one person that Kratos long sought to find…

"Deimos!" Kratos said, as he sees a man suspended in the air by veins. His red scars and right eye glowed softly, even as his partial armor was stained with the blood of others. His hair was unkempt, as was his beard. However, upon closer inspection, Usagi saw something that had floored her.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said in surprise.

"What?" Kratos said.

"He…he looks like Mamoru."

"…"

"'Mamo-chan'?"

"Oh, THAT. Well, that MAN is obviously not your 'Mamo-chan'. He is my brother Deimos."

"Well, we should get him out of there," Usagi said, as she used the Scourge of Erinys to will the veins holding Deimos to release him.

FLING!

Ktch!

"I have you, brother," Kratos said, as he lowers his brother to the ground. "You're safe now…"

Suddenly, Deimos begins to laugh.

"What?" Usagi said.

"You…fool!" Deimos managed to say. "You think I care about being safe, when you abandoned me?"

"Brother, I…tried!" Kratos protested.

"Not good enough!" Deimos said, as he pushed Kratos away, and was prepared to hit Kratos, when-

FWOOOSH!

"Augh!" Deimos yelped, as he was partially covered in ice.

"What?" Kratos said, as he turned to see that Usagi had been the culprit.

"Enough!" Usagi yelled, as she confronts Deimos, as he struggled to free himself. "You have some nerve complaining, when Kratos went through hell and back to see that you could be rescued, in spite of the gods wanting otherwise."

"But…Kratos-"

"Kratos was a young boy who was not strong enough to defeat Ares, the previous god of war."

"'Previous'?"

"Yes, I am 'Usagi', the Olympian goddess of war," Usagi said. "But…my friends call me 'Bunny'."

"You?" Deimos said incredulously. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, very funny, Mister 'I-am-stuck-in-a-block-of-ice'!"

"Brother, if I failed you then, I am sorry for not being strong enough," Kratos said. "However, I did seek revenge on the one who took you away from me."

"So, Ares…?"

"Ares is now a pathetic mortal hiding in an abandoned temple on Crete, a shadow of what he was."

"Harumph," Deimos said. "I suppose that fate will suffice for now…"

Pause.

"Now, can you release me?"

"I can do that," said a booming voice, as Thanatos swoops in, breaks the block of ice holding Deimos, and taking off into the air.

"Kratos!" Deimos yelled.

"Deimos!" Kratos yelled.

"Mamo-kun!" Usagi yelled. "I mean, Thanatos!"

Thanatos turns towards Kratos and Usagi, while floating with Deimos in hand.

"You have come this far, so congratulations are in order," Thanatos said. "But I will have my revenge on what you have done to my daughter, Fury!"

"You can join her in punishment, Lord Thanatos," Usagi said. "I was sent by the Olympians to stop you from bringing down Olympus anyway."

"Very well, catch me if you can…"

With that, Thanatos takes a nose dive into an awaiting portal back to the mortal world.

"Hang on!" Kratos yelled, as he dives after his brother and foe.

"Wait for me!" Usagi yelled, as she dives right after Kratos. As she falls, she begins to spin around, while summoning up her true power.

"Immortal Moon Prism…MAKE-UP!"

Upon landing on Earth, at the spot where Usagi was invited to become a goddess of war, Shin Sailor Moon stood, deck in her Olympian armor.

"Oof!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she lands and roll onto her feet. She looks around to see that Kratos was tending to his brother.

"Where is he?" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she looks around to see where Thanatos was.

"Up here, girl!" Thanatos yelled, as he threw his spear at the Moon Princess.

TWANG!

"Eeep!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as the spear landed between her legs. It was a good thing she was girl in this case.

"Now, die!" Thanatos yelled, as he lands onto the ground, and then uses a dark sword to split the Earth in half.

BOOM!

"Why are you doing this?" Shin Sailor Moon asked.

"Ask yourself, why are YOU doing this?" Thanatos said. "Why do you care about redeeming a man who deserves no mercy?"

"I…I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do-"

"WRONG!" Thanatos said, as his battle aura nearly knocked Shin Sailor Moon off her feet. "YOU, Moon Princess, are as much connected to the fate of the gods of Olympus as is Kratos, and don't even realize it."

"And you and your role?"

"I am simply taking advantage of the situation, girl. Who is to say that Ares and Persephone should be the only ones to use the prophecy of the fall of Olympus to its logical result?"

"Neither Olympus nor my friends will suffer because of the likes of you, Lord Thanatos!"

"Then die here and now!" Thanatos said, as he moved at near-lightning speed to strike at the Moon Princess.

CLANG!

"Urg!" Shin Sailor Moon said with a grimace, as she struggle to keep Thanatos at bay.

"Warrior you may be, powerful to me you are not," Thanatos said. "You should have listened to me, girl-!"

Suddenly, Kratos, with his blades whirling, and Deimos, with the Spartan spear and shield in hand, leaps off the cliff from above, and strikes down Thanatos from behind.

SLASH!

STAB!

"Arrgh!" Thanatos yelled in pain.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Kratos said.

"I am, I guess," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she turned towards Deimos. "Um, what about your brother?"

"I will fight by your side, my lady goddess," Deimos said, as he prepared to fight. "Just lead, goddess of war."

Usagi smiled, as she sees her "Mamo-chan" within Deimos. If she had to remain in this time period, she could come to find companionship in the form of Kratos' brother…

"Alright, my Spartan warriors," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she points her Silver Scepter at Thanatos, who managed to morph himself into his monster form. "Let's punish him-!"

And, with that, the trio makes their move on what will be known as the "Battle of Suicide Bluffs", and an epic battle it will be…

"DIE!" Deimos yelled, as he threw his spear into Thanatos' left eye.

"RRROAR!" roared Thanatos-kiju, as the the monster formed a fist to smashed Deimos.

"No!" Kratos yelled, as he uses his Blades of Athena to sling Thanatos-kiju's descending fist, before pulling it.

"EEERGH!" Kratos said, as he smashed Thanatos-kiju's fist into a nearby cliff.

THOOM!

"RRARGH!" screamed the monster in pain.

Shin Sailor Moon uses this distraction to initiate her attack.

"Silver Moon Scepter...Elimination!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as she spun in the air, before pointing her scepter at Thanatos-kiju.

"Huh?" Thanatos-kiju said, as Shin Sailor Moon releases a giant heart made from the light of the Moon. It descends upon the god of death.

"No-!"

THOOM!

When the smoke clears, Thanatos was back in her normal form.

"I...I am more powerful than you all, for I am death itself-"

THOK!

Shin Sailor Moon steps back, as she lets go of Thanatos' sword, after she uses it to cleave Thanato's head in half.

"Dusted," Shin Sailor Moon said quietly, as Thanatos exploded in a shower of light, while filling the Moon Princess, the Fury of Olympus, with his dark essence...

"Bunny?" Kratos said, as he and Deimos waited on pins and needles to see what was the result of Shin Sailor Moon's actions.

"What happened?" Deimos asked.

"We won, that's what," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she picks up Thanatos' sword. It begins to reshape itself into a Silver Scythe, marking a change in ownership. "I figured that the only way to defeat death...is death."

"And you?" Kratos asked. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Shin Sailor Moon said. "I really...really don't know..."

After Thanatos' defeat, Shin Sailor Moon takes off her war helmet, and looks out towards the oceans. "What have I become?" Shin Sailor Moon said to herself.

"A champion of life, Usagi," said a voice from behind.

Shin Sailor Moon turned to see Athena standing there, having stepped out of one of the numerous portals that led to other worlds, including to Olympus.

"Athena?" Shin Sailor Moon said.

"You have earned your right to become a goddess in your own right," Athena said, as she stood near Shin Sailor Moon, and scanned the seas. "I am sure that you will be accepted by the other gods now."

"Maybe, but what now?"

"Triton, son of Poseidon, will become the new god of the Oceans, but you may keep Poseidon's power and artifacts as the goddess of seas," Athena said. "As for what happens to Thanatos' legacy, you are now goddess of death."

"But…that's not me!" Shin Sailor Moon said. "I don't like killing!"

"And that is why you make the perfect goddess of death, for you respect life, not denigrate it," Athena said. "As for everything else, Limbo is now yours to do as you wish."

"Humph," Shin Sailor Moon said. "Well, I do need a place where I can put immortal offenders in, so that they can be rehabilitated. And I doubt that Erinys will be the only one I will have to deal with in this regard."

"Spoken like a true Fury," Athena said with a smile. "Speaking of which, where did you put her anyway?"

"Take a look at my shadow," Shin Sailor Moon said.

Athena frowns, and did as she was asked…

"Erinys…is inside you?" Athena said in surprise.

"Where else am I going to put her? It's no different from putting weapons and items of power into my own personal 'pocket space'. Besides, her being inside me isn't as problematic compared to the essence of Alecto, Tisipone and Magaera being a part of me, now joined by what's left of Poseidon…"

Pause.

"Hopefully, I can get help from the other gods to redesign the Realm of Limbo, so that a proper place for punishment and redemption can be built," Shin Sailor Moon said with a sigh. "I will certainly be glad to get Eryns out of my body and into a proper cell or something…"

Shin Sailor Moon then turned towards Kratos and Deimos, both of whom were now drinking mead and catching up on old times.

"At least, Kratos has his brother back," Shin Sailor Moon said with another sigh, as she turned to return to Olympus.

"You will find happiness as a full goddess, sister," Athena said quietly. "And perhaps, through you, Olympus will be saved from its own arrogance."

Meanwhile, in the Temple of Ares…

"Who is that?" Ares said, as he picks up a sword. "Show yourself!"

"My dear son," said a voice from the shadows, as Zeus appears. "How much have you've fallen…"

"Father?"

"Do not despair," Zeus said. "There are those who wish for your return as the god of war, but you must be patient."

"Why do you wish to help me now?"

"Because, of what has happened to Poseidon," said Hades, as he appears besides Zeus. "Persephone should have been avenged long before now, but it took our brother's demise to convince Zeus that the Moon Princess, my niece, is a threat to all that we hold dear."

"And soon, more Olympians will see my daughter as the threat foretold by prophecy," Zeus said.

"What about Kratos?" Ares said.

"He will be dealt with as well, so says the word of Zeus!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The saga continues in "Moon Goddess of War: Betrayed?" Meanwhile, I will work on "Moon Goddess of War: Chain of Olympus?", a story that I hope will be shorter than this story. And, after both stories are done, we get to the finale of this saga, where Sailor Moon takes on Olympus itself, in the past, even as she and the Sailor Scouts take on Pharaoh 90 and the Death Bursters in the present, in "Moon Goddess of War, Thee?" Until next time…**


End file.
